


Chosen

by femmenoire



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey and Danny have always had a special bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

She hadn’t had these dreams for years. 

Well, to be fair, she hadn’t had dreams in years. About the only thing that pompous therapist her dad had sent her to was good for were the sleeping pills. She wasn’t really addicted. She could stop taking them whenever she wanted. The problem was, she didn’t want to stop. 

Every time she missed more than a few nights, she woke up in a cold sweat remembering that day. 

_Don’t hate me._

Lacey shivered remembering how flat Danny’s voice had been, despite the fear in his eyes. That was exactly why she had been taking sleeping pills for the better part of the past five years. 

She pushed her comforter from her legs, the cool night air hitting the thin sheen of sweat covering her legs and making her shiver. 

This was exactly what she’d feared would happen when he came back. But she’d naively hoped that by the time Danny Desai returned to Green Grove, she’d be in LA at the Fashion Institute, reinventing herself. She bet that in LA no one even knew about Danny Desai, child-killer. And if they did, they certainly didn’t know about Lacey Porter, best friend of the child-killer. There were much more dramatic things happening there for anyone to care about little old Green Grove. 

Lacey chased her sleeping pill with a sip of tap water and hoped she wouldn’t remember waking up, or this dream, or the feeling that he was here, with her. 

That was another thing that she hadn’t expected or remembered from their childhood: that feeling that Danny was always with her, that she was never alone. It was how she dealt with those awkward visits with her mother. She used to imagine Danny rolling his eyes when her mom made promises of summer vacations in Italy where she had a fashion shoot or, when her mother took her too a fancy restaurant for lunch, Danny would spit out his caviar and order a hamburger, even though she couldn’t. 

Lacey shook her head willing her medication to work faster so that she could forget all of this; hoping, not for the first time, that it would help her forget him all together. She wanted to wake up one morning and, when she heard the name Danny Desai, to think “Who?”

But at the same time, she knew it would never happen and was oddly comforted by that reality. 

***  
“What happened to you?”

Lacey cringed at Sarita’s voice. Sarita had never been one for tact and this moment made her miss Regina even more than usual. Although, Lacey realized, Regina would have probably said the exact same thing. 

But it would have been Regina, Lacey thought soberly. 

“I didn’t sleep well,” Lacey replied blandly.

“Ok but there’s not sleeping well and there’s... whatever the hell happened to you last night. O-M-G, look at those bags under your eyes.”

Lacey had a bit of a mixed reputation at Green Grove High. On the one hand, she was class president, prettiest girl in the school, head cheerleader, probably going to be prom queen and not just because she was gorgeous and the daughter of a model, but because she was genuinely kind. On the other hand, if she didn’t get her way...

Danny used to call her Hurricane Lacey when she got in one of her moods and, besides her dad, he’d been the only one who’d ever been able to weather her particular storm. 

But ever since her best friend had admitted to killing his aunt, Lacey had worked hard to keep her temper at bay; only exposing it when absolutely necessary. That’s why Sarita deftly changed the subject when she saw the dark gaze Lacey shot in her direction. 

“So I was thinking after the game on Friday...”

Lacey didn’t hear the rest of Sarita’s plans but she nodded and agreed to them. Instead, she’d somehow managed to catch Danny’s eye. 

It was like lightening, when their eyes locked. It always had been. He used to call it their mind-meld. And she used to tease him for watching too many Star Trek reruns. 

But even after all this time, she felt it and wondered if he could hear her thoughts. She wasn’t exactly sure that he’d been able to do that when they were children, but still... she wondered. 

As if in answer, Danny gave a small smirk, and nodded at whatever Jo had said to him. 

“Ugh there’s the socio,” Sarita said, piercing through the haze Danny created every time he was too close. 

“Can we just...” Lacey’s voice trailed off because, as usual, she couldn’t find a diplomatic way to talk about Danny. What she wanted to say was “Can we stop calling him ‘socio’ and just pretend he doesn’t exist.” But she realized how naive that was since she’d coined ‘socio’ and was waking up in the middle of the night thinking of him. 

“Can we just what,” Sarita said, sending an annoyed glance in Danny and Jo’s direction.

Lacey considered the question for a moment and was troubled that, if she were completely alone and could finish that sentence without any recriminations she’d say, to Danny and Jo:

“Can we just go back to before you killed your aunt?”

Lacey realized, for not the first time in the last five years, that she wanted nothing more than to be the middle in the Danny-Lacey-Jo sandwich. 

And she wondered, again not for the first time, why he’d ruined it all. 

Involuntarily, she made eye contact with him again. His eyes were sad this time, where before they might have been playful. 

Lacey drug her eyes away, but not before she was certain that she’d heard Danny’s voice in her head saying “I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head, looking at Sarita. 

“Never mind. It’s not...” Her eyes were pulled to him again and she said, much louder than she’d planned; loud enough for him to hear. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s much too late.”


End file.
